onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The New World Sentinels
Sentinel Pirates The Sentinels were an extensive, multigeneration, group of peace enforcing guradian pirates originally founded by the five original founder. (They were originally created for a spin-off story I created. However I was unable to stop writting and the story continued for 10 generations. As you can expect the list of Sentinel Pirates is quite extensive going over 50 persons. Because of this number it would be very time consuming for me to inform you on every memeber. I will insted state the different branches of Sentinel Pirates, their leaders, their numbers, and any other interesting facts about them at this time. should i get the time I will slowly ad to this page each and every one of the Sentinel Pirates) New World Sentinels: The very first Sentinels. They were the Five founders in their prime. Before they were sentinels they were members of a group of foolhardy pirates known as the No-Chance 9. After a battle with an Admiral of the Navy however they were left with few memebers. All five of the founders survived the battle with the Admiral. Shortly aftwerwards they raised a country for peace in the New World. They originally congregated on Aeria in the New World. until it was destroyed by a great evil. By that time thaey had congregated a large number of followers who all became Sentinels. These first sentinels faced of against this evil eventually defeating it. They were led by Thompson D. Row, Zero the White Frost, and originally numbered in the thousands. After the war, only Row and his four most trusted friends remained. The same friend who had survived the battle with the admiral all those years ago. Thompson D. Row (Zero of the White Frost)---Frost Frost Fruit (Paramecia) Mirage the Black Hood---Tume Yume no Mi (Paramecia)* Rhodes Mire (Toxin the Vile)---Doku Doku no Mi (Paramecia) Sanjem Taylor (Berugu the Mount)---Ishi Ishi no Mi (Logia) Thunderball Ion---Tweet Tweet Fruit, Model: Thunderbird (Zoan) Silver Sentinels: '''The second generation of Sentinels. They were led by Row's daughter Thompson D. Aether and were eight strong. They fought on the pirates side during the Whitebeard War, but received little glory. Thompson D. Aether (Ray of Bright Light)---Mana Mana Fruit (Paramecia) Maelstrom the "Tempest"---Vaccum Vaccum Fruit (Paramecia) Scatter the "Billions"---Nano Nano Fruit (Paramecia) Iris the "Rose Queen"---Mosa Mosa no Mi (Paramecia)* Boneyard the "Skull Puppet Master"---Grave Grave Fruit (Paramecia) Echo the "Army of One"---Dopple Dopple Fruit (Paramecia) Wyvern the "Burning Wing"---Dragon Dragon Fruit, Model: Wyvern (Zoan) Scallion the "Grand Cross" '''Meridian Sentinels: '''The third Generation of Sentinel pirates. They were led by Row's Grandson, Train D. Kranz. They number eight and aided Dragon the revolutionary. They were the first born Sentinels of Meridian. Train D. Kranz "Cold Steel" Twilight the "Adamantine Princess" Nightshade the "Trap Mistress" Crossfire the "Sniper" Blitzkrieg the "Blade Fiend" Razer the "Fire King"---Keros Keros Fruit (Logia)* Sandstorm "Hammer Time" Torrent "Envoy of the Seas" '''Thirteen Sentinels: '''The Fourth generation of Sentinel Pirates. They were led by Row's Great Grandson Train D. Oversoul. They numbered thrirteen and banded together to defeat the son of the evil being defeated by the original Sentinels long ago. They saved the world by defeating the demon Grey Fafnir. Train D. Oversoul (Mistwalker)---Wraith Wraith Fruit (Paramecia) Mystic the "Accursed One"---Curse Curse Fruit (Paramecia) Cosmos the "Vortex"---Gravi Gravi Fruit (Paramecia) Efreet "Vulcan"---Atsu Atsu no Mi (Paramecia)** Ray "Prisma"---Pika Pika no Mi (Logia) Fault the "Mold"---Numa Numa no Mi (Logia) Rhodes Sepia the "Black Demon"---Sumi Sumi no Mi (Paramecia)* Hornet the "Stinger"---Bug Bug Fruit, Model: Wasp (Zoan) Mori and Gaia the "Green Thumbs"---Wood Wood Fruit (Paramecia) Kodiak the "Primal"---Kuma Kuma no Mi, Model: Grizzly (Paramecia)* Geiger the "Corrupt"---Plasma Plasma Fruit (Logia) Kaiser Bordin the "Android" '''5th Sentinel: '''The fifth generation and last generation of Sentinels. They saved Meridian from a Buster Call brought on by a crazed world noble because of Meridians heritage. After this battle the Sentinels were disbanded because the Orb of Oversoul was thought to protect the country from that point forward. They were led by Row's Great Great Grandson Train D. Mach and numbered eight. Train D. Mach "Fancy Feet"---Rapid Rapid Fruit (Paramecia) Juracule Jacob "Jellyfish"---Strand Strand Fruit (Paramecia) Kane Dosk "Mentalist"---Mind Mind Fruit (Paramecia)* Mileena Shadra "Vexing Vixen"---Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Tigress (Zoan)* Neils(Sanjem) Baracruf "Double-Deca" Rhodes Robert "Silverfish"---Silver Silver Fruit (Logia) Basken Samuel "Earthen"---Ishi Ishi no Mi* (Paramecia) Breyley Donigon "Big Guy"---Expand Expand Fruit (Paramecia) Decendants After the Sentinels wer Disbanded their decendants went to sea as a rite of passage to become the leaders of the country. '''Train D. Maka: '''Machs daughter. She was a master of weapons and a Haoshoku Haki user. She went to sea and gathered a crew of seven. '''Balkan D. Whisp: Maka's son, he left Meridian and eventually was caught and put in Impel Down. There he perfected the martial art Sho Ten Kao and developed Haki. He used these to beak out of Impel Down after a sentence of 35 years. He returned to find his families reign over due to speculation that he didn't have an heir. Balkan D. Dairou: '''Whisps son thought to have died in a storm. He has aquired the Title Sables D. Eventually he ate the Shatter Shatter Fruit and utilized it to transport Meridian and Aeria to their present positions and timelines. He then forfeited the fruit, but somehow retained the ability to age slower than normal humans. He is still alive and in his prime. He has fought the greatest warriors in history, including Mihawk. '''Balkan D. Shane: '''Dairou's son, he found the land of Aeria and accidently revived Grey Fafnir. He however rectified his grievous mistake in the following war by leading his army to victory. He ate a Devil Fruit called the Matter Matter Fruit that allowed him to deconstruct any solid matter at molecular levels and rebuild it from the matter he gained by deconstrocting it. '''Balkan D. Ivor: '''Shanes son. He has been elected the new guardian of Krosia. He swallowed a Mythical Animal Zoan Devil Fruit that turns him into Lung Dragon. He is given the Lung longevity aswell and so is currently over 100 yeaars old. '''Balkan D. Tala, Vectis D. Dogma, Vectis D. Spindel, Vectis D. Verde: '''Ivor's Daughter, Grandson, Great Grandson, and newborn Great Great Grandson. They live the lives of normal people despite their prestigious heritage. Verde will one day leave Krosia to fullfill his destiney be reliving the dreams of his ancestors. Guardians of Maeridross Maeridross is the Island below Krosia. It contains the volcano which keeps Krosia in the air aswell as the only known access point to Krosia. Because these are all of vital importance and thusly require guards the Guardianso of Maeridross were formed. The four sentient beings capable of living on Maeridross protect them with their lives. '''Keel: A fast moving warrior and the son of Zephyr. Keel, like his ancestors isn't human. Horvath: '''The firey son of Felgrand. He possess a powerful fire cannon. Horvath, like his father isn't human and so can live on longer that humans can. '''Ultimate Felgrand: Felgrand was once a creation of Fafnir's but changed sides after meeting Train D. Oversoul. Her has since evolved and even aided in Fafnir's final defeat. not being human, Felgrands life lasts much longer than a normal humans. '''"Black Serpent": '''This is a code name used by Maeridrosses ultimate guardian. He is a human who has eaten the Mythical Animal Zoan Devil Fruit that turns him into a Hydra. He is on par with Bakan D. Ivor in power. He is the strongest warrior on all of Maeridross. Continued Devil Fruits Many of the decendants of the Sentinels had Devil Fruits, this is them. Vectis D. Verde (Cactus Cactus Fruit) Kyoko Chell (Paint Paint Fruit) Monkey D. Lily (Kawa Kawa no Mi) Leroy J. Connor (Koi Koi no Mi) Sid West (Kisei Kisei no Mi) Burguois D. Berret (Kekkai Kekkai no Mi) Aesir D. Rolu (Kyuun Kyuun no Mi) Revival A new project being worked on my MrPlasmaCosmos to celebrate the beginning of the One Piece New World anime. Reviving the Sentinels once more. But this time with new charachters and backstories. Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Crew Category:Characters Category:One Piece Fanon Category:Organizations